


The Detention Room

by hoseoklovebot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Bottom Bang Chan, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, Jongho and Bomin are Mentioned, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Older than Bang Chan, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Omega Bang Chan, Possessive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Submissive Bang Chan, They're all the same age, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Wooyoung and San are Mentioned, okayyyy think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoklovebot/pseuds/hoseoklovebot
Summary: Chan whined, resolve weakening under the intense gaze from the other.“W-wait, what if someone comes in? This is too risky-”“Shh, Channie,” Minho whispered huskily. “What happens in the detention room stays in the detention room. It’s just you and me now.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 171





	The Detention Room

**Author's Note:**

> My first skz work!! Honestly, I had this idea in the back of my mind for a while 一 had the time to finally write it!!
> 
> I’m a sucker for the cliches, so this is entirely self-indulgent (and a gift for a friend, thanks for helping me map it out!)
> 
> You could picture the uniform to be similar to the Mixtape: On Track looks, but I also thought back to the school skit they did on Dingo (I believe that’s the name).
> 
> Bottom Chan deserves more so here I am, filling the drought with shitty smut… This is pure filth, I apologize for just how blatant this is. Didn’t want to fluff it up more than I already have so… 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryingabtjongho) I got the app two years ago but only started using it recently 一 let’s be friends!! 
> 
> I am proud of this but got tired at the end so ignore any errors :))
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoyy

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

The classroom was small, barely fitting the number of students in it. It was boring and bland to most, walls plain and monotonous. The hours spent in the room felt stretched, minutes counted down to the ends of lessons.

To Chan, however, there was a whole new world of knowledge beyond the four walls. Opportunities no other saw were caught, and his unique way of thinking grabbed the attention of many. He was the perfect example of a model student — top scholar, swim-team captain, and their friendly-faced class president. His outward personality not only attracted students, but he was also common among teachers for his dimpled smile. 

Oddly enough, Chan strayed from the crowd on most days, and always enjoyed arriving at the class early. He’d throw a quick glance at his peers before skipping into the room and to his seat, leaving them to crowd around the halls. 

Plopping down into his _unfortunately_ assigned seat, second to the back row, Chan began his day just as he would any other. Catching up on revisions for lessons and scrolling aimlessly through his phone, he waited eagerly for the class to begin. He checked his texts, chuckling at the neverending series of memes his friends seemed to send. Felix was already beginning to rant 一 it would be a while before that ended, especially if it was starting so early into the day. Chan realized with gratitude that there were still a few minutes before the other students would pile into the room, bantering and chatting louder than necessary for a Thursday morning. 

From his habits alone, one would be able to accurately guess that Bang Chan was unlike most students. In a school predominantly filled with alphas and betas, ranging from all sorts and personalities, Chan certainly stood out from the crowd.

_Not to mention his status._

Just as he finished his revisions, the serene aura in the room was depleted, students filing into the classroom. The boy held in a sigh, pressure already building behind his temples at the obnoxious, rowdy boys entering to sit behind him.

Curse their teacher for sitting Chan right in front of the popular basketball kids. Noisy alphas wouldn’t stop yapping about who their captain Minho _fucked_ at some party Chan couldn’t care less about. As Chan was reaching the brink of his patience 一 about to turn around and give those stupid boys a piece of his mind despite it being so early into the day 一 their History teacher walked in, beginning the lessons with one of her famous profound questions. Soon after, Chan regained his composure. 

Ms. Ahn’s lessons were a bore to most students. They focused on the history of wolf hierarchy and intertwined it with that relation to modern-day beliefs. These weren’t simple concepts to grasp, but for an eager student like Chan, they were his favourite thought-provoking classes. He sought out teachers like Ms. Ahn to push for change in society, rooted in the classroom. No matter how many times Changbin or one of the other annoying alphas would tease him for being such a “teacher’s pet”, Chan would spend every second of those lessons with his head in the textbook and lips overflowing with questions. 

“I’m afraid, San-ssi, that what you said about the mating of an omega in heat is simply incorrect.”

“What do you mean? All I said was that they fuck for like three days and then it’s over,” San grumbled, leaning over and practically laying over his friend Wooyoung. That squeaky laughter could be recognized from a mile away. 

Chan rolled his eyes. _Stupid, ignorant alphas._

Ms. Ahn continued. “Would anyone like to share a bit about how the role of an omega in society has changed, despite everlasting biological features like heats?” 

Just as expected, Chan’s hand shot up into the air, speed battling that of a missile. These were his favourite open-ended questions, and Ms. Ahn always gave Chan the encouragement to voice his unheard opinion. This time was no different; it looked like Ms. Ahn was looking forward to his insight.

Ironically, that’s when _he_ decided would be the best fitting to make his grand entrance. Striding with a smug smirk on his face and a hop in his step, _Lee Minho_ certainly made his arrival known. All eyes were on him 一 including Ms. Ahn’s 一 and Minho just basked in it. Their teacher cleared her throat awkwardly as if asking exactly what exactly the senior was standing there for. It seems he realized it then too, slamming his bag near the tail of the desk and curling the corner with hands in his pockets to reach his spot directly behind Chan. He could _feel_ the eyes on the back of his neck but didn’t dare turn back and look at the other. Two boot-clad feet swung around the top of the desk as Minho crossed them loosely, sound resonating in Chan’s ears as they lay only short of his back. The basketball player turned to greet his friends, completely disregarding the pin-silent room or the daggers Ms. Ahn seemed to glare at him.

Now, Ms. Ahn wasn’t necessarily a teacher known for her temper. Nevertheless, Minho sure seemed to tick her off if the otherwise gentle lady was instead fuming at the sight of the alpha. The steam was practically flowing out of her ears by the time Minho finally looked to the teacher.

“What’s up?” He asked, brushing dark locks through his fingers. 

“Oh, not ‘what’s up,’ Lee Minho-ssi. Care to explain what the reason is for why you are so late to your first lesson of the day?”

Chan scoffed. Not his again 一 leave it to Minho to deter their teacher from her lesson.

“That? Chill, I just stayed back with Soojin.” This only further infuriated the teacher.

“Well, at the very least, have you completed the little homework assigned over the weekend, that everyone handed in upon arrival?”

The room fell silent. Ms. Ahn only waited, hand on her hip and prompting the student to respond. Hushed voices whispered, not audible enough for the teacher or those further seated to hear, but enough for Chan to pick up on.

“Seung, we had homework?”

“Yes, dumbass, of course we did. Even Jisung was lucky enough to ask for the notes, you forgot to even do that! Suffer, idiot.”

“Man, fuck y’all.”

“Well? We can’t wait all day for you to come up with a good excuse,” Ms. Ahn huffed.

“There isn’t one. I didn’t do it.” Well, that was a complete one-eighty from Minho’s attitude prior.

“... You didn’t do it, or you forgot to do it?”

“Does it even matter? I said I didn’t do it, that should be enough for you,” he snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest in arrogance and defiance. Chan wanted to turn around and slap the disrespect off the older’s cocky smirk. Ms. Ahn beat him to it.

“That’s it. I’ve had it with your constant lack of respect when even addressing me. Your status does not determine your rank in society. It’s alphas like you that will throw us all over; I’m not going to continue to let you trample all over me. Detention after school today.”

Minho groaned in retaliation. “Dude, I’ve got practice today!”

“Practice can wait for you to lose that attitude.”

_This_ was one of the many things Chan admired about his teacher. Despite being an omega and teaching ancient beliefs and practices, Ms. Ahn was never one to shy from her own opinion. Even at the expense of students like Minho.

“Now, Chan-ssi, where were we before Minho-ssi decided to drop by for a visit?”

“Y-you wanted me to talk about my views on the evolution of omegas in society…” he hesitated. Man, that woman was scary when she wanted to be. A warm smile quickly replaced the frown on her face, and Chan cleared his throat to continue.

“I don’t really know much about the past, but from what I’ve learned, omegas used to be the ‘housewives’ and ‘moms’, and never really held any sort of power or privilege. Now, _we_ are slowly gaining more and more recognition in our local and even wider communities. Before, male omegas were seen as gross, and almost freakish. While _we_ still aren’t fully accepted in all groups, I can proudly go about my days knowing that I won’t be stoned to death for simply having the biology I do. I’m still Bang Chan, a confident student that aspires to make a change in the world 一 male omega or not. To the members of society like me, secondary gender is nothing more than another label to move past. Hopefully, soon we can do just that 一 move past labels with an open mind.”

_Yes, it was true. Despite his confident nature and extroverted personality, Chan was an omega. One of the few male omegas at their school on top of that._

The silence surrounding the room after Chan finished made him uneasy. The judgemental looks from alphas and omegas alike had him twiddling his fingers and swaying awkwardly, but soon the pressure was lifted as he looked to Ms. Ahn, standing proudly with her hands on her hips. He smiled shyly, bowing slightly before turning back to his textbook.

Minho grinned, hand on his chin and practically swooning over the omega. He was so openly _whipped_ for the younger, from his adorable smile to his curly blond hair, that it was sickening for his friends to even attempt at interrupting his “moment” with nudges and grumbles. Minho found every little thing about the other helplessly endearing. Even if he would never act upon this simple admiration of sorts, he could always stare at the back of his head.

The class went by as normal as any other lesson, Chan recovering from the sudden onset of nerves and engaging happily in conversation. Minho, rather, turning to snooze with his head on the desk. He was a helpless case.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

Chan skipped through the halls of the school with a wide grin on his face, bag filled with books dragging by his side. No matter the initial interruptions to the lesson, he felt it went well and in turn, his day and his overall mood were to follow suit. He reached the cafeteria, pushing the door open with a giggle at the automatic reaction from his friends seated at a table near the back corner of the room. They all waved animatedly in his direction, indifferent to the many stares they got from neighbouring tables. Grabbing his tray, putting together a quick meal, he made his way towards his boisterous friends. Jeongin could be seen with his earphones, hunched over a phone, either playing or streaming a game. Felix was across from the youngest, warm smile decorating his features. Both wore their uniforms neatly, similar to Chan yet contrasting the majority of students at their school.

“Channie-hyung! How was your morning?” Jeongin questioned, smile one to battle the sun’s power. He couldn’t help but reach over and pat the youngest’s fluffy hair as he sat down, directly across him and beside Felix. 

“Oh, Innie, it was great! Other than a certain _Lee_ everything went so well,” he sighed, laying his head on Felix’s shoulder. The beta was too busy tapping on his phone 一 most likely texting Changbin 一 to register anything they were saying to him. 

“Minho, wasn’t the name? Heard he was with Soojin,” Felix replied. Chan was quick to shush him, fearing some unknown force would allow the alpha to hear from all the way across the cafeteria. To no avail 一 the alpha was already staring right at him. Chan felt his heart stop as his hands clammed up. What had he done? Was Minho mad? The sharp gaze did nothing to ease Chan’s nerves or help him infer a reason for the school’s _it boy_ to be staring at him. Even the other basketball players at the table, he recognized to be Jisung, Changbin, San, Wooyoung and Seungmin, were staring at their friend and the team captain with a certain skepticism. Soojin could be seen at another table picking at her nails with uncertainty and barely listening to the gossip from the other omegas at her table.

Chan sprung from the bench abruptly. The other scholars two looked at him with a mix of curiosity and concern; it was unlike him to cause a “scene” in the school. One simple look from Minho had him uneasy, he felt it would only garner unnecessary attention and more eyes for Chan to avoid. 

On a whim, trying to prove his own theory unreasonable, the omega abandoned his meal and ventured to another table across the room. It was coincidentally placed close to Minho’s. He strode towards one of the only alphas he befriended 一 Hyunjin. Quite awkwardly, feeling a familiar gaze bore into his back and follow his every move. The table of friendly alphas welcomed him as normally as any other student, Jongho and Bomin continuing with their discussion on random band details. Hyunjin turned to him with interest. They weren’t necessarily close, as Chan preferred sticking to his small cluster of friends, and it wasn’t like him to greet him during the school day. Sensing the urgency, he questioned.

“Hey Chan! What’s up?”

Roughly, Chan grabbed the other and pulled him into a hug. He hid his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck, too shy to maintain any form of eye contact. Shocked, Hyunjin took a second before reciprocating the affection. Now, this was _really_ unlike the omega. A desperate whisper pulled him out of his confusion.

“Please, just do it. I need to clarify something.”

Hyunjin chuckled awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what needed clarification with his hug, but he wasn’t one to reject such. I mean, a hug from Bang Chan?

Chan felt the stare on his back at the exchange between him and the alpha. Minho was undoubtedly watching them hug, even if no one else in the cafeteria was phased by them. It was certainly odd, but only added to Chan’s suspicion. His breath hitched, ending the hug just as curtly as he initiated it. As he pulled himself away shyly, Chan made the grave mistake of locking eyes with Minho. Just his luck; the older was glaring right back at him, if not more intense than before. Everyone around them could sense the inexplicable tension between the two. They rarely even spoke, what was going on?

Hyunjin turned around after seeing Chan practically having a staring contest with someone behind him. He smiled, looking to Minho, but Minho didn’t even spare him a glance.

Chan felt his breath catch in his throat once more. This was seriously not good for him. Like all other situations, Chan chose to remove himself from the environment. He stood but leaned in to whisper in Hyunjin’s ear.

“Thanks, Hyunjin-ah.” He beamed, giggling as the alpha only offered him a wink in return.

With that, Chan left. Not once turning to see Minho’s angry, yet upset expression. 

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

The day ended faster than Chan was prepared for. This meant, inevitably, Chan was to administer the detention none other than Lee Minho was to attend. That is, if he even showed up.

_Little did he know Chan was the only reason Minho would arrive._

Chan simply couldn’t deny the panicked teacher who was supposed to hold the detention for the day. Apparently, due to some mishaps with the dates, she could either go to her date or stay back. Obviously, she scrambled to find Chan in his last class of the day and begged the omega to fill in for her. Chan, being the sweetheart he is, agreed. Now he needs to put up with the man he was so keen on avoiding for over an hour. No one but them here for over an hour 一 he was dreading it.

He sighed, perching on the desk and waiting for the only student to show up to his detention. This was going to be a long and uneventful one for sure, more for him than Minho. 

Speak of the devil; Minho decided once more to put his timing skills to use. He held himself with confidence, even if he were grumbling angrily (probably about the practice he was going to miss) as he made his way into the room. Upon seeing Chan, however, his entire demeanour shifted. He greeted the other with a wide, smug smile, openly checking the omega out. Teeth poked out from his smirk and glinted in the light. Despite their power disparity in those circumstances, Chan truly felt the other had the “upper hand” — a common alpha trait.

Under all of the pent-up inexplicable feelings Chan had towards the basketball player, he couldn’t deny that Minho was the ideal alpha — strong, tall, and confident; certainly Chan’s type. No matter how many times Chan would insist on denying it, the older was undeniably attractive.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” He purred, shutting the door behind him and stalking towards the omega as a predator would his prey. Chan shrunk on the spot, wanting nothing more at that moment than for the floor to swallow him whole. He leaned back against the wooden desk, tempted to crawl under the desk and just let the alpha leave. Yet not in the way he felt most comfortable with. No, Chan wasn’t entirely repulsed by the way Minho’s eyes trailed along his body and into his eyes. Rather, they brought unidentifiable butterflies in his stomach, a giddy feeling replaced the initial nerves. It was all so… foreign.

“Hm? Cat caught your tongue, pretty thing?”

Chan coughed, leaning forward once more. No, this simply wouldn’t do. _He_ was in charge here. 

“Minho-ssi, please sit at one of the desks. Your time already began, and as you may know, silence is expected.” The tone he delivered seemed confident and in control, but Chan felt the words leave his mouth with a certain bitterness. As if his body was defying his every word — wanting nothing more than for Minho to come closer. To scent him, to _feel_ him.

What?

Oh, great. It seemed he no longer had control over his own mind. Minho invaded his every thought, and now, as the alpha stood in front of him, Chan could finally understand them. He was surely going insane if a quick once-over was making his mind go haywire.

“Why, but I don’t feel like it. I think I’d rather stay right here, where you and I can have a little chat.” The last words were said with a careful, delicate and precise tone to them, Chan almost fell for the seduction. Minho leaned back on a desk directly in front of Chan, legs crossed at the ankles and arms bent at the elbows. He quirked a neat brow, as if challenging the omega to deny anything he said. Chan couldn’t find it in him to do so, despite obvious regulations and his inner turmoil.

Chan sighed. What more could he do? It’s not like he could wrestle the other into his seat — even if he tried, Chan was scared he would get distracted by the older’s scent and close proximity that he wouldn’t even finish the task. He felt the sudden urge to just grab at the alpha’s crinkled dress shirt and loose tie, stuffing his face in Minho’s chest. He bit his own lip, shaking his head to clear the thoughts. Minho watched him with interest, cooing at the omega’s adorable antics. “ _I’ll get nowhere if I’m this distracted,”_ Chan thought, but before he could act, the other was beating him to it. 

“Drop the act, Bang,” Minho purred, leaning into the other’s space. “It’s just you and me here.”

Pushing off his palms, the alpha strode in his direction, no longer hiding his admiration for the boy. From his curly hair to his pale complexion, Minho went on to list every little thing about the omega while lightly brushing against him. Chan began with some “resistance”, pressing his small hands to Minho’s chest in an attempt to push him away, but that only resulted in the alpha’s advance. He pinned the omega’s hands to the desk, leaning in to whisper in his ear boldly. Chan felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the comments. The dangling earring tickled Chan’s neck as he whispered, 

“My, you’re so _tiny,_ Channie. Could probably just _stuff you in my pocket.”_

Despite Chan’s hatred for people commenting on his height (or the lack thereof), he couldn’t help but agree internally. _You probably could._

_“Or, how about I stuff you on my cock.”_ Chan squealed, unexpecting and unable to prepare in any way for the change in comments. _Oh fuck. The scent of his slick and arousal couldn’t go unnoticed. Judging by Minho’s reaction, it didn’t. “Alpha,”_ he whined. The growing smirk on the alpha’s face, however, had him glowering in retaliation.

Unlike every fairytale, there weren’t any fireworks when Minho pressed his lips to the others. It was pure lust driving their actions, from the way the alpha’s hand found Chan’s waist to the omega tugging on the other’s hair. There were butterflies flying freely in his stomach, but there was also a heat growing in the pit of his stomach. An itch, a _want._ A _need_ for more.

He grabbed at the other with a newfound fervour, widening his legs from where he sat on the desk to wrap around Minho’s waist. He felt the other rub his hands along his sides, from his waist to his hips. He felt the older squeeze the dip, and suck on his bottom lip. Minho loosened his tie, letting it hang around his neck. He felt the other softly bite at his plush lower lip, tugging on it until Chan shot his eyes open. His mouth was opened with the force of the other’s tongue — just as impatient as he was. Tongues clashing, Chan felt the need to challenge the older’s dominance over him. All of these pent-up emotions poured over, into this tension-filled kiss. His frustrations, at the fact that he’s unable to pull away. His unceasing craving for more, something unidentifiable yet intoxicating about the older he’s grown to love and hate. 

He leaned his weight forward; to no avail. The older was still stronger than him and ended up pushing up against him with even more intensity.

_Stupid alpha abilities._

Minho pulled away, both to catch some air and to glare at the other intimidatingly. Chan was beginning to regret his reckless actions, sometimes he truly had no inhibitions. His aggression only led to an even more angry alpha, by the looks of it. He slammed both hands down to the table around the omega’s thighs, sending a shudder up Chan’s back. A sinister cross-ver between a smirk and a frown spanned Minho’s features. Big, faux-innocent eyes peered up into his own. Minho sucked in a breath, having to look away for a second to regain his composure. For good measure, he leaned in, sucking in a breath of Chan’s scent.

Suddenly, an image of this same omega hugging a certain _Hwang Hyunjin_ returned to the forefront of his mind. He growled like nothing Chan had ever heard before, then latched his lips skillfully onto the most sensitive part of Chan’s neck. The omega was reduced to a moaning mess, toned thighs clenching around the older’s torso.

“Fucking _Hwang._ Who is he to you, huh?” Minho demanded, blood boiling as he stared dead into Chan’s eyes. He squirmed, intimidated, but his body reacted differently. He couldn’t believe he was getting _aroused_ at the other’s angry expression.

“H- he’s just a friend,” Chan whispered, looking everywhere but into the alpha’s eyes. His jaw was gripped roughly by a large hand, forcing him to look back at Minho. The pure intensity of the stare had Chan reeling back. If it weren’t for the hand that snuck up to his back, Chan would have fallen back onto the desk.

“You sure about that?” He felt the older tighten his grip on his chin, puckering his lips and causing him to widen his eyes at the unexpected dominance. He nodded, until Minho tsked.

“I’m not sure about that. Guess I’ll just have to show him whose you really are.” A pretty blush rose to his cheeks, flushing his entire chest. His omega instincts preened at the idea of belonging to such a powerful alpha. Minho cooed, pressing a peck to his lips before diving back to his neck. Chan’s hands flew to grip the other’s neck, both pulling him off and pushing him down. Minho’s hands returned to his waist but soon began their roaming once again.

Chan whined, unable to piece coherent words other than “alpha” or pleas of his name. Minho smirked at his every wail, sensing another bruise forming. It was both a pleasurable and painful sensation; addicting either way. The feeling of teeth grazing and biting at his scent gland had slick gushing through his pants, sticking to his thighs. His neck was getting more and more sensitive as time went on and more and more hickies littered the once pale skin. Hands curled in Minho’s dark locks. Chan’s neck was the older’s pretty canvas all for him — and only him — to admire.

Minho’s hands seeped to the waistband of his dress pants, tugging the neat white shirt out of it. Chan made the inevitable mistake of looking down to watch as the alpha fondled his skin under the shirt, rubbing at his abs then trailing to fondle his chest. Chan threw his head back, bliss-filled feelings spreading as the older pinched and tugged on his hard nipples. Moan after moan tumbled past his lips. One hand came up from under the shirt to practically tear off the first few buttons, the shirt now hanging off his pale, narrow shoulders. As soon as he felt satisfied, Minho latched off the omega’s neck, a breathy moan and stuttered breath leaving Chan. He was absolutely gorgeous, eyes welling with unshed tears, neck and collarbones littered and spotted with bruises and bites. His blond hair was adorably tousled, curls sitting even fluffier on his head. A deep red covered his cheeks, and once again, Chan was endearingly avoiding his lust-filled gaze. He chuckled whispering a husky, “ _pretty”_ under his lips. The omega, catching the comment, only flushed further (if that was even possible).

Minho gently pushed the younger back onto the desk, Chan obediently following with big, curious eyes. His hair splayed around his head, hands coming up naturally. Under the glow of the lights, he looked almost angelic to Minho, ethereal to the point where the alpha felt his eyes were playing tricks on him. Man, he was so damn lucky.

Chan bit his lip, shy under the scrutiny. Bashfully, he turned his head to the side, only for Minho to follow him in that direction. He giggled — despite his current circumstances — and it took everything in Minho to hold himself back from just cupping the omega’s cheeks and peppering them in kisses. Rather, he snickered, pulling Chan back into the moment. They spent a second just staring at one another, pure admiration beyond the lust and arousal. The younger’s natural pout glistened pink with saliva, and Minho wanted nothing more at that moment than to _ruin_ him.

Leaving the half-ruined shirt to hang on Chan’s shoulders, hands above his head exposing his midriff, Minho leaned in with a glint in his eye to whisper yet again.

“See how long you can stay quiet, Channie. Hm, think you can do it?”

Biting on his lower lip, hesitantly, Chan nodded his head. Minho’s eyes glinted with mischief, leaning down to pepper kisses along the omega’s stomach. Hands gripping at his thick thighs, he circled the younger’s navel, noticing the shivers and goosebumps rising to his skin. _Sensitive._

Chan, on the other hand, was busy both holding in his whines while also keeping his back from lurching off the desk. His reactions were difficult to mute, especially as the alpha was ruthlessly nipping at the soft skin on his middle. Minho’s large hands eventually roamed further, harshly spreading his legs apart by the inner thighs, only with the confirmation of the other.

“Baby, can I?” He asked, removing his now red lips from Chan’s stomach. The omega couldn’t help but be even more aroused at the sight of the other’s messy locks — from continuous brushing — and heavy breaths. But he needed to respond if he wanted any more. Verbalizing his thoughts, he replied shyly. “P-please, alpha!” This was followed by a long moan, as Minho took no second glance and began pulling off the omega’s pants — only with his teeth. They grazed the front of his light pink panties as he did so, hot puffs of air adding to his neverending excitement. Soon, they were slipped off his thighs and pooled on the floor. The alpha, still fully clothed yet _visibly_ hard in his pants. It made Chan shy, to be the only one undressed, but also turned him on beyond belief. He lay in the large, half-unbuttoned (more like torn off) dress shirt and his panties, already _soaked_ with slick. 

Minho licked his lips, taking in the sight with hunger. He felt his cock grow harder in his pants; if he didn’t do something fast he was sure he wouldn’t be able to bear it. He gulped. The blush only painted furiously across Chan’s cheeks. His legs, unconsciously, parted invitingly for the older. _God, he couldn’t believe this was happening. And in a fucking classroom._

The alpha leaned in, hands rubbing along the expanse of the pale thighs. They soon reached his aching cock, Chan getting shyer by the second with every light touch.

“My, what a _messy little cock.”_ It only drooled further, wetting through the front of the pink panties and creating a darker patch Minho ran a finger through experimentally. The jerk reaction from the younger, wide eyes and chest leering off the desk, had Minho smirking viciously with a low groan. He hung a finger around the waistband, pulling it down just to reveal the other’s hard cock. It slapped just under his navel, spreading precum all along the skin. Minho tsked mockingly, pressing a finger to the vein running along the front. Chan whined, thighs closing together, but Minho halted the action with one strong hand. He quirked his brow questioningly, the omega only able to answer with a needy whine and a shirt sleeve coming up to cover his tilted head. The alpha hushed the action, using that hand to intertwine his fingers with the others. 

He used his free hand to stroke the other’s hard cock, Chan recoiling at the warmth and harsh grip. He spread the precum along his cock, finger sliding along his slit with expertise. The omega could only bite his lip, only then remembering how loud he was being, blood slipped by his lip with how hard he bit down on his lower lip. Pliant, like putty with even the slightest touch to his sensitive cock. A few mewls escape his lips, each followed by a huff or pant. Minho continued his ministrations, mumbling praises as he stared deep into the other’s shut eyes. The omega writhed, and when Minho felt the younger near his release, he pumped his fist sharply before stopping his actions altogether. 

The other’s eyes widened comically, looking back into his own. Minho only slid the panties down his legs until they were accompanying the disregarded pants on the classroom floor. His shirt covered most of his chest, but Chan felt so arousingly _exposed_ under the intimidating gaze. The older was busy pulling off his own tie with one hand and pushing his knees up with the other to verbalize any of his plans for the latter. Practically folded in half, Chan stared as Minho circled a sly finger around his pink rim, shining with the neverending pool of slick. 

He was already so worked up, Minho cooed demeaningly. The tight hole fluttered, slick flowing with each clench of his hole, dripping down and onto the desk. Slowly, listening carefully to every one of the omega’s whimpers and whines, he slipped in one long, calloused yet gentle finger. Chan whined at the intrusion, the alpha’s fingers were much longer than his own and even one finger could hit spots Chan couldn’t reach. As he adjusted, Minho gazed into his eyes, waiting with pure adoration as he scrunched his nose adorably in discomfort. When Chan finally met his eyes, pleading without words for more, Minho didn’t hesitate to add another beside. The scissoring motion had Chan whining louder than before, hand coming up to block his own whimpers. Soon, two became three, and eventually, Minho was ramming his finger into the hole with fervour, hitting his prostate dead-on with each ram of his wrist. 

“What a slutty little hole, sucking my fingers in like it’s nothing. Must be Hwang, hm?” There wasn’t any true malice behind the words; Minho trusted what Chan said. But, the mental image of Hyunjin only infuriated the alpha further, and if his expressions were anything to go by, Chan _surely_ enjoyed when he was rough.

He ensured the omega was fully prepped before tugging down his own pants, pulling out the fully hard cock, free from the confinements of his tight pants. Chan practically drooled at the sight, length and girth larger than what he had anticipated. It made his want and urge to please grow immensely.

While Minho surely wanted to put those pretty, plush lips to good use, see his fucked-out expression when Minho treated his throat roughly, the alpha was sure he wouldn’t last if that were the case. _Well, guess he’d have to save that for another day._

Minho reached into his back pocket, retrieving both a pack of lube and a condom. Chan rolled his eyes; it was _typical fuckboy behaviour to carry those around in his pockets._ Then again, here he was, class president, being fucked on the very table teachers were seated only a few hours prior, by that same exact fuckboy. Not exactly in a place to comment.

After slipping the condom on, and spreading the lube on generously (he was afraid of hurting the boy — surely whipped — but never one to admit it), he lined himself up with the younger’s hole. Minho looked into his eyes, awaiting the final confirmation, unconsciously clasping Chan’s hands. The omega looked back demurely, nodding with a whisper of “move.”

With that, the resistance Minho had been keeping against his alpha broke. A sharp snap of his hips unleashed all control to his instinctual and primitive side, hands gripping harshly at Chan’s sides. No time did he spend going slow, knowing fully well that the other was prepped and leaking enough slick to accommodate for the intrusion. He moaned, hands coming up to claw that the other’s back. His legs were spread wide, arranging for the fluid motions from Minho. With every punctuated thrust of his hips followed a light, airy, _“uh, uh, uh”_ from the omega. He babbles, fucked stupid on the long, thick cock. His words slurred, incoherent and interrupted by whines. It brought a low groan to the alpha’s lips, followed by a string of curses under his breath. 

“You like that, huh baby? Wanna be fucked dumb on alpha’s cock? That why you put on that little show in the cafeteria earlier? Little slut,” Chan whined, far too gone to comment or deny the claims. In fact, they turned him on more.

_“So fucking pretty, my gorgeous omega.”_ Chan’s heart swelled at the praise, a sense of belonging filling his chest with pride. _Yes, he was alphas._

“P-please alpha! Harder, _oh my god-”_ He was interrupted by a sharp slap to his ass, followed by an increase in pace from the older. Minho grunted, slamming harder with every intentional thrust. The sound of slip slapping against skin filled the room, the scent of slick and arousal beating out anything else. Minho’s senses were filled with Chan’s addictive scent, his alpha unable to comprehend anything other than _mark, claim, mine, mine, mine…_

Tears glistened on the omega’s cheeks, pout quivering with the rough grip on his pale thighs. Bright red hand marks littered the skin, Minho busy nipping and scenting his neck to focus. He groaned, inhaling a large waft of the younger’s scent before hitting directly on Chan’s prostate. He squealed, head tossed back and legs curling around Minho’s torso, pulling him in closer. 

“Such a _good boy._ My good boy, aren’t you?” 

Chan nodded beyond his slipping tears, Minho reaching up to wipe them with the palms of his hands before returning to the task at hand — coaxing the omega to his climax. From the looks of it, he wasn’t far from it. On a whim, he picked the younger off the desk, still connected, watching with amusement as he gasped, curls bouncing as he stabilized himself on the alpha by grabbing at his shoulders. The shirt was still hanging loosely around his frame, giving him the impression of a smaller frame. He slammed Chan against the wall, using his strength to hold him there before resuming his heavy thrusts. Chan mewled, grabby hands pawing at his shoulders and nape. They could both feel their climaxes nearing.

“I’m- I’m gonna-”

“Yeah baby, me too. Let go for me, won’t you? Wanna see how pretty my omega looks when he’s cumming.”

With that, and the added ministrations to his sensitive nipples, Chan was cumming, eyes scrunched adorably as some of it landed on his stomach and shirt. He moaned, loud and long, tugging at Minho’s dark locks with a call of his name. The alpha groaned at the clench of his hole, soon following suit and spilling into the condom. With one last grind of his slowed hips, eliciting a whimper from the exhausted omega, Minho pulled out, removing the condom and throwing it out all while hugging the omega against the wall. Odd, he couldn’t bring himself to let go. He slowly adjusted himself before turning back to the tired omega, who was only then regaining awareness of the situation. He frantically went to push himself off of the other, but before he could do anything, Minho went back to sitting him on the desk, careful to not hurt his surely sore ass. Chan groaned, immobile but not sure how to react.

Minho leaned back, rubbing his nape awkwardly. This was usually his cue to leave, but some voice piping in the back of his mind left his feet planted, unable to flee. Chan stared, big eyes questioning his every move. Minho reached down, picking up the forgotten clothes and handing them back to the omega. He took them gratefully, adjusting to his best ability. They stood in silence, no one ready to break the tension.

“ _Ahem-_ Well, what now?” Chan piped up, voice feeble and shy. Minho cooed internally, clearing his throat before responding tersely.

“I- uh, just wanted to uh,” he scratched the back of his neck before repeating himself. Chan quirked a brow, confused. _The_ Lee Minho? At a loss for words? _Interesting._

“I didn’t want to leave you here. Not like this. That’d be shitty. Wanted to take you back to my place. You could clean up and maybe-” Minho interrupted his choppy ramblings, trailing off and avoiding eye contact with Chan. 

“And maybe…?”

“And maybe take you out,” he rushed, only then looking into the omega’s eyes. He had on his casual, warm smile — a good sign. It seems as though he took his time thinking about it, however. His decisions were always firm and deliberate, this time included.

“You know, I think I’d like that.” After a pause of disbelief, Minho whooped celebratorily, swooping the younger into his arms with one swift motion. He carried him bridal style, chuckling at Chan’s surprised squeal, arms locked around his neck. 

_Who knew that he’d enter the detention room frustrated over a missed practice, but leave with a new boyfriend he’d cherish for years to come?_

**Author's Note:**

> YEEAAHH!! WE'RE DONNEE!!
> 
> Tysm if you read through this unnecessarily fluffed smut! Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think!! :)
> 
> I had no clue what to choose for a title or ending, so ignore that ;)
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryingabtjongho)!
> 
> ❤


End file.
